


Of Auror injuries and soppy puns

by Lunatic_poet_love



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco, Auror Harry, Auror Partners, Fluff, M/M, Not-so-bad and cute pun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1231024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunatic_poet_love/pseuds/Lunatic_poet_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being hospitalized yet again, Harry gets a visit from his boyfriend, Draco. As it is, the Slytherin may get way more than he's bargained for. Not even sorry for the pun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Auror injuries and soppy puns

**Author's Note:**

> My first work of fanfiction ever. Not betaed, for as it is, my would-be Beta reader (yes, I'm talking about you, Miss) has no knowledge whatsoever of this being posted now. I can do surprises, and I'll thank her specifically as soon as I find out her pen name, since she was big part of my decision to stop worrying I'd write shite and go for it. Therefore, all mistakes are mine, and can be (hopefully) forgiven as I'm not writing in my first language. Enjoy!
> 
> Oh, and before I forget: I don't own any of the characters of familiar places in the story, it is intended for fun and not a money-making device.
> 
> Edited (24/02/2014 - 21:19): Found her :) pen name Julia Parker, her fanfiction can be read here (I'm afraid she writes in Portuguese only): http://fanfiction.com.br/u/171847/
> 
> And I thank you again, good friend. Your encouragement means a lot to me. :)

He couldn’t _believe_ this was happening again. It was Draco’s twentieth month as Harry’s field partner in their job as Aurors and their twelfth as boyfriends, yet since Head Auror Robbards had assigned them together Harry had been hospitalized no less then thirty-two times, and not a single month went by without Harry spending at least a night in the hospital, in observations concerning a possibly bad injury.

 

Now here he was again, by Harry’s bed, trying to make himself comfortable in the hard wooden chair that was provided whilst listening intently to the designated Healer’s instructions on Harry’s care for the fortnight and trying not to notice that his significant other was paying no attention whatsoever himself. When the Healer wished Harry a good night before taking his leave, the following outburst was already expected.

 

“Another evening! They want to keep me for another evening! As if I didn’t pay enough visits to the St Mungus as it is!”

 

“He’s just doing his job, Harry!” replied Draco with a note of resignation to his voice, before patiently stating “If you were a bit more careful when you’re on the field, instead of always taking the ‘hero in battle frontline’ approach, I’m sure your visits wouldn’t happen as alarmingly often as they currently do.”

 

“What, and let all those poor Healers starve without my huge contributions to the hospital?” said Harry amusedly, trying to lighten the mood when it became clear that Draco wouldn’t fuel the fight he was eager to engage in for stress relieving purposes.

 

Laughing softly, Draco took Harry’s right hand lying on his bed sheets, glancing at his bandage covered forehead before focusing on his eyes. “By the way, happy anniversary. A whole year, huh? Who’d have thought…?”

 

“Ron wouldn’t!” exclaimed Harry happily, chuckling with Draco at the memory of their friend’s reaction when Harry announced the new relationship development.

 

“Listen, Harry, I have to go and get some sleep now, Robbards said he would have me dead if I as much as contemplated the idea of taking a day’s leave tomorrow to stay with you. Give me a ring when you’re feeling better and I’ll come and fetch you, yeah?”

 

That said, he got up from the very uncomfortable wooden chair he was still sat on and kissed Harry softly on the lips, touching them very lightly to the bandages in his boyfriend’s head afterwards. Adjusting the pillows so that the brunet could lie down from his position sitting in bed, Draco left, but not before saying a softly whispered ‘I love you’ into the man’s ear.

 

Harry thought about Draco’s words watching his boyfriend’s retreating back. He’d give him a ring tomorrow, as requested, but he feared his magically adapted phone would have nothing to do with it. His last wish as he drifted off into a potion induced sleep was that tomorrow he was well enough to kneel properly, for as marriage proposals go, he would like to make his very special indeed.


End file.
